


Out Of Sight, Out Of Mind

by Aniaki



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniaki/pseuds/Aniaki
Summary: I mean... The tag says it all...





	Out Of Sight, Out Of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> [Request]

The only problem about sharing an apartment had to be the fact that there wasn't much privacy unless you locked the doors.

And the only problem about having shitty doors in an apartment was they didn't exactly close all the way unless you slammed them shut, and they didn't lock either.

Of course, Nate didn't realize this...

Now, the poor boy couldn't exactly help it that he got a raging boner in the middle of the night after a pretty steamy dream, and he couldn't help that it was practically agonizing.

He knew Hunter was in the room right next door to his own, and yet, he had to take care of this. Maybe if he was quiet...

What he hadn't known was that the door to his bedroom had cracked open just enough that anyone passing by in the hallway could get a look in at what he was about to do. But, this was one of those things that no cold shower could fix. He needed release.

He chewed on his bottom lip, eyes sleepy and half-lidded as he looked towards the door. He noted the hall light was off, the crack under his door dark, much like the rest of his room which was wrapped in cool shadow. He took this as an okay and tossed his covers off, his hand creeping down his flushed stomach. He dipped into his sleep pants, a breathlessly whispered "Fuck" passing his lips as he took hold of his length, a shudder passing through him.

He tried to keep quiet, softly whispered curses and pleas passing his lips as he arched off the bed, his eyes closed. The heat that plagued his body caused a slight sheen of sweat to form, sticking to his skin, leaving him whimpering. His pace that Nate stroked himself at started agonizingly slow, building himself up as he went along, his body screaming, his gut twisting in absolute need.

At one point, he needed to bite down roughly on the side of his thumb to keep from crying out, his mind dazed and foggy, completely out of it at this point. He was swept up in waves of teasing pleasure. Muffled noises slipped past his clenched teeth and flesh, not too loud, but loud enough to raise concerns or suspicion of someone passing by his door.

And it was horrible timing that Hunter just happened to want a cup of coffee.

The brunette woke himself, rolling over on his side to gaze at this alarm clock. The digital face read **3:48 am** , leaving him to sigh, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep after this, so, he pushed himself up, stretching and yawning. He pushed himself up, tugging on a hoodie over his sweatpants.

He padded down the hall to the kitchen, not noting Nate's open door at first, running a hand through his brunette hair, sighing softly. He flipped on the coffee maker and leaned against the counter, massaging the bridge of his nose. What had woken him up? If he could recall, it was something that sounded like a bed frame hitting the wall lightly, a gentle tapping noise. He could only assume it was his headboard when he rolled over onto his back, considering that had happened before.

The coffee maker gave a little beep, signaling it was finished and Hunter leaned up to pull a coffee mug out of the upper cabinets, pouring the dark caffeinated liquid into his cup. He took a sip and sighed softly, relishing in the warmth the coffee provided before deciding to wander back to bed, maybe watch a bit of TV or YouTube in there so he wouldn't wake Nate up.

And yet, passing by his room, the brunette would realize that Nate was already somewhat awake.

Nate had let his hand drop from his mouth, using it to hold down the elastic band of his sleep pants while the other hand continued to palm and stroke himself. His head was thrown back into the pillows, his teeth digging into his bottom lip hard enough to split it, little whimpers and barely whispered cries sliding past his lips as a coppery sting of blood struck his tongue.

"F-Fuck..." He muttered weakly, shuddering. He was so close...

Hunter walked by his friend's door, though he paused with a raised eyebrow when he heard what sounded like whimpering leaking out of the darkness. Was Nate having a bad dream? Maybe he'd hurt himself somehow...

The brunette let his curiosity get the best of him and he poked his head in the door. "Nate?" He whispered softly, only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight he was greeted with. Nate looked so out of it, rutting into his own hand, his mouth hung open in a silent moan. His raven hair was strewn in his face, obscuring his vision while his ebony eyes were half-lidded and glassy. His chest rose and fell almost sporadically, his nails digging into the fabric and elastic of his sleep pants.

Hunter was oddly fixated by the sight of his closest friend pleasuring himself, the mug in his hand tightly clenched until the ceramic began to burn a bit, his eyes glued to the sight in front of him. Nate looked like he was in absolute bliss, whimpering and whining. His hand again rose to his mouth and he bit down roughly on his knuckle to choke back a particularly loud moan and the sound sent a jolt of electricity shooting up the brunette's spine.

God, Nate looked so perfect like that.

The larger of the pair began to feel something stirring in his lower stomach, the blood rushing to the lower region of his body. Hunter began to blush madly at this as he looked down to see the tenting in his sleep pants, his heart thundering in his ears. He shouldn't be liking this, he knew. He shouldn't enjoy watching his friend pleasure himself. And yet, he couldn't help but get aroused, the little noises Nate was making too intoxicating to ignore.

He shifted in his place uncomfortably, surprised Nate hadn't noticed him, or at least felt someone watching him. But, then again... Maybe he had?

That thought almost drew a moan out of Hunter. The thought of Nate pleasuring himself knowing that he was being watched made a carnal desire ignite in him. And yet, he forced himself to stay in control, knawing the inside of his cheek. He should just head back to bed. That would be the right thing to do...

Before he had the chance to truly decide what he would to, he heard a high pitched squeak come from his friend, followed by a pleased sigh, and then soft panting. Moments later came the rustling of sheets and everything was silent again. Hunter whimpered and quickly bustled to his room, still squirming a bit. Needless to say, even after an icy shower and hours of YouTube to follow, the brunette couldn't get the image of Nate out of his head. Not that he was complaining, anyway...

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, for I have sinned


End file.
